Ninigi Genji
Ninigi Genji (源氏 瓊瓊杵, Genji Ninigi) is considered the "origin of all Shinigami", having gifted them with the power of Konsō; though his story known only to those among the original Gotei 13 generation. Among those who served him, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was his most noteworthy. Some thousand years prior to the Quincy Blood War, he was reigned in as the King of Souls. Character Overview History Nearly two thousand years before the end of the Quincy Blood War, there was no distinction between Soul Society and the Human World. Places were souls would congregate in the human world were known simply as "Soul Societies". Dark spirits, as well as other spiritual beings, resided in the same world as humans, and because of the danger that existed, spiritualists such as monks, priests, miko, and shamans, among others, were of common breed; practicing their spiritual abilities in order to vanquish these demonic forces. In these days, there were no enforcing government body that ruled over these beings, as the practice of purification and defense against the dark forces was left solely to their practitioners. Ninigi was among a band of trained Samurai that had mastered the spiritual arts, and as their leader, also practiced an art known as "Konsō"; which allowed for pacified spirits to cross over to the underworld. Few in number, Ninigi led these warriors in defending the unfortunate from Hollow attacks. Shigekuni Yamamoto, his second-in-command and most trusted partner, served alongside him in fending off these threats. In an indeterminate time, around the time that Shinō Academy was founded, a powerful Hollow-like being (later determined to be an Arrancar) named Mū had appeared in this chaotic world. Mū wrought immense damage everywhere it went, and spread disorder and chaos like wildfire. The spiritualists across the world attempted to stand up to the monster but lost their lives, resulting in the beast gaining more and more power the more souls it devoured. Ninigi and Shigekuni also attempted to confront the beast, and though they stood a better chance, they too were demolished. Ninigi's entire team of Samurai spiritualists, devoured by Mū, and the two warriors soundly defeated. .]] As the story says, Ninigi requested help from the Goddess Amaterasu for the power to vanquish this evil threatening to destroy the world and flood it with despair. She agreed to help on the condition that Ninigi devote himself to becoming the lynchpin that will split the worlds of the material and the spiritual, and in agreeing so, he was bestowed with immense powers of the Sun Goddess herself. He engaged the beast Mū once more, and managed to finally destroy the beast's material form, sealing its soul at the nexus point known as Dangai. Ninigi entrusted Yamamoto with the task of policing and protecting the two worlds from Hollows, and following this, ascended to the skies above the newly created dimension that would be the one and only Soul Society, leaving the material world to the humans. It is suggested that it was due to this that the practice of spiritualists, such as monks and priests, eventually died out. Additionally, stories would imply that the body of Amaterasu, after giving all her power to Ninigi, became the Sun of the Soul Society. It is said that remnants of Ninigi's powers, those bestowed upon him by Amaterasu, were sealed in the Sōkyoku upon its creation. Legacy Powers & Abilities Quotes * "Only I can establish peace and order. No one else can do it but me, so I must do so." * "Mū. You have caused much chaos in this world. And for that, I shall smother you between two worlds... from which there is no escape. The Humans and the Spirits shall be your wardens in this prison I will leave you to rot in. So long as I exist... you shall never see the light of day again." * "This place is where I have gathered all the Soul Societies and created this dimension. Shigekuni. I entrust you to protect this world and the world we left behind. Even though I have caused this to happen, the spirits of this world must still be ordered together. And it shall be your mission to do so. This world is still chaotic, so please bring them together." Behind the Scenes His name and background has been directly inspired by Ninigi-no-Mikoto, though with significant differences from the mythological counterpart.